hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Always With You... Nordic Five!
Always With You... Nordic Five! (いつもそばに...北欧ファイブ! Itsumo Soba ni...Hokuou Five!) is the first image song for Norway, Denmark, Finland, and Sweden, and the second for Iceland. It is sung by Masami Iwasaki in the voice of Norway, Hiroshi Shimozaki in the voice of Denmark, Keikou Sakai in the voice of Sweden, Takahiro Mizushima in the voice of Finland and Ayumu Asakura in the voice of Iceland. Lyrics Kanji= デンマーク: 「お～ら皆、北欧から元気を届けっぺ！☆」 アイスランド: 「アイスランド」 ノルウェー: 「ノルウェー」 デンマーク: 「デンマーク」 スウェーデン: 「スウェーデン」 フィンランド: 「僕、フィンランド」 スウェーデン: 「ん？」 フィンランド: 「おひゃああああ！！！」 みんな: ウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウ北欧！ ウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウ>ウォウ北欧！ アイスランド: ほ ノルウェー: く スウェーデン: お フィンランド: う デンマーク: ファイブ！ (ノルウェー: あんこ喧しい。) (デンマーク: そうかい?!) デンマーク: 「やっと俺らの出番だからよ、ここは格好良くきめっぺ☆」 フィンランド: 「そうですね。僕らずっと楽しみにしていたのですよ。ね、スーさん☆」 スウェーデン: 「ん。。。ちょっとみったぐね。」 アイスランド: 「僕、この間の曲でパフィンにほぼのっとられたから。今日はおいてきた。」 フィンランド: 「えええええ！」 ノルウェー: 「てか、何であんこと一緒なんさ？」 デンマーク: 「よ～し！行くべ！」 アイスランド: 今日も自然が呼んでいる アイスランドとフィンランド: 僕たちヨーロッパの北側担当 (デンマーク: 担当だっぺ!) スウェーデン: 太陽は昇ってくるげっじょも デンマークとスウェーデン: たまに沈まないこともある (ノルウェー: 白夜っつんす.) ノルウェー: もしも貴方が困ったら アイスランドとフィンランド: いつでも呼んで- アイスランド: -ください フィンランド: くださいね. みんな: 寂しい時はそばにいて (ノルウェー: いつも一緒だべさ.) みんな: 苦しい時は分かち合う! (アイスランド: 僕でいい?) みんな: 悲しい時はやくざで! (デンマーク: よーし飲べ☆) デンマーク: ほれ、だんだん元気になってくっぺよ! みんな: ウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウ北欧！ ウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウ北欧！ アイスランド: ほ ノルウェー: く スウェーデン: お フィンランド: う デンマーク: ファイブ! (ノルウェー: あんこうざい) ノルウェー: 「おい、兄ちゃんっつう約束、まだ果たしてねぇべや。」 アイスランド:　「何で今それ？意味わかんない。言わない。」 スウェーデン: 「いいんでね？」 アイスランド: 「ちょっと、スヴィ！」 フィンランド: 「いいな、僕もお兄ちゃんって呼ばれてみたいです」 デンマーク: 「なんだおめぇらまたそれやってんのけ？」 ノルウェー: 「お兄ちゃん。」 アイスランド: 「知らない。」 ノルウェー: 「お兄ちゃん。」 アイスランド: 「言わない。」 ノルウェー: 「お姉ちゃん」 アイスランド: 「意味わかんない。」 デンマーク: 「おい、始まっぺよ☆」 デンマーク: フェロウ諸島、グリーンランド デンマークとフィンランド: オーランド諸島も仲間 - デンマーク: だっぺ - フィンランド: ですよ (スウェーデン: ええな。) アイスランド: 氷河によるしんしょくによって アイスランドとスウェーデン: できたギザギザの入り江 (ノルウェー: フィヨルドって言うんす。) ノルウェー: もしもあなたが迷ったら デンマークとスウェーデン: いつでもどこでも デンマーク: 呼べよ (スウェーデン: うちにこ) みんな: 日曜大工で 困ったら (スウェーデン: 「作ってやんべ。。。」) みんな: ペットの名前、悩んだら (フィンランド:「僕がつけます♪」) みんな: 物が売れない、そのときは (デンマーク: 「俺の出番だっぺー☆」) アイスランド: ねぇ (フィンランド: えへ☆) みんな: 僕達の魅力伝わった？ みんな: ウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウ北欧！ ウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウウォウ北欧！ アイスランド: ほ ノルウェー: く フィンランド: お スウェーデン: う デンマーク: ファイブ!! みんな: ファイブ!! |-| Romaji= Denmāku: "O ~-ra minna, Hokuō kara genki o todoke ~tsu pe!☆" Aisurando: "Aisurando" Norūē: "Noruu~ē" Denmāku: "Denmāku" Sūwēiden: "Suu~ēden" Finrando: "Boku, Finrando" Sūwēiden: "N?" Finrando: "O hi ~yaaaaa!!!" Min'na: U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! Aisurando: Ho- Norūē: -Ku- Sūwēiden: -O- Finrando: -U- Denmāku: -Faibu! (Norūē: Anko kamabisushii.) (Denmāku: Sō kai?!) Denmāku: "Yatto orera no debandakara yo, koko wa kakkō yoku kime ~tsu pe ☆" Finrando: "Sōdesu ne. Bokura zutto tanoshimini shite ita nodesu yo. Ne, sū-san? ☆" Sūwēiden: "N... Chotto mitta gune." Aisurando: "Boku, konoaida no kyoku de pafin ni hobo nottora retakara. Kyō wa oite kita." Finrando: "Eeeee!?" Norūē: "Teka, nani de anko to issho nan-sa?" Denmāku: "Yo ~ shi! Iku be!" Aisurando: Kyō mo shizen ga yonde iru Aisurando to Finrando: Boku-tachi yōroppa no kitagawa tantō (Denmāku: Tantōda~tsu pe!) Sūwēiden: Taiyō wa nobotte kuru gejji ~yomo Denmāku to Sūwēiden: Tama ni shizumanai koto mo aru (Norūē: Byakuya ttsu n su.) Norūē: Moshimo anata ga komattara Aisurando to Finrando: Itsu demo yonde - Aisurando: -Kudasai Finrando: Kudasai ne. Min'na: Sabishī toki wa soba ni ite! (Norūē: Itsumoisshoda be sa.) Min'na: Kurushī toki wa wakachi au! (Aisurando: Boku de ī?) Min'na: Kanashī toki wa yakuza de! (Denmāku: Yo shi be) Denmāku: Hore, dandan genki ni natte ku~tsu peyo! Min'na: U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! Aisurando: Ho- Norūē: -Ku- Sūwēiden: -O- Finrando: -U- Denmāku: -Faibu! (Norūē: Anko uzai.) Norūē: "Oi, nīchan ttsuu yakusoku, mada hatashite ne~e be ya." Aisurando: "Nani de ima sore? Imiwakan'nai. Iwanai." Sūwēiden: "Īnde ne?" Aisurando: "Chotto, suvu~i!" Finrando: "Ī na, boku mo o nīchan tte yoba rete mitaidesu" Denmāku: "Na nda o-me ~eramatasoreyatten'noke?" Norūē: "O nīchan." Aisurando: "Shiranai." Norūē: "O nīchan." Aisurando: "Iwanai." Norūē: "O nēchan" Aisurando: "Imiwakan'nai." Denmāku: "Oi, hajima~tsu peyo ☆" Denmāku: Ferō shotō, gurīnrando Denmāku and Finrando: Ōrando shotō mo nakama - Denmāku: Da~tsu pe- Finrando: Desu yo (Sūwēiden: Ē na.) Aisurando: Hyōga ni yoru shin shoku ni yotte Aisurando and Sūwēiden: Dekita gizagiza no irie (Norūē: Fiyorudo tte iu n su..) Norūē: Moshimo anata ga mayottara Denmāku and Sūwēiden: Itsudemo, dokodemo. Denmāku: Yonbeyo! Sūwēiden: Uchi ni ko Min'na: Nichiyodaiku de komattara Sūwēiden: Tsukuttenyanbe Min'na: Petto no namae nayandara Finrando: Boku ka tsukemasu! Min'na: Mono ga urenai sono toki wa Denmāku: Ore no deban dappee Aisurando: Nee~ Finrando: Ehe Min'na: Bokutachi no miryoku tsutawatta? Min'na: U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! Aisurando: Ho- Norūē: -Ku- Sūwēiden: -O- Finrando: -U- Denmāku: -FAIBU! Min'na: Faibu! |-| English= Denmark: "Hey ya, everyone! Get ready to get some good cheer straight from the Nordic Region!" Iceland: "Iceland" Norway: "Norway" Denmark: "Denmark" Sweden: "Sweden" Finland: "Finland" Sweden: "Hmm?" Finland: "Ohyaaaaa!" All: Wow wow wow wow wow wow Nordic, Ho! Wow wow wow wow wow wow Nordic, Ho! Iceland: Nor- Norway: -Dic- Sweden: -Re- Finland: -Gion- Denmark: -FIVE! (Norway: Bro, you're annoying) (Denmark: You think so?) Denmark: "We finally got ourselves some time in the spotlight! Cool and stylish! That's what we gotta be right now." Finland: "You're right about that! We've been looking forward to this moment for a long time! Right, Sve?" Sweden: "Yup, I'm a... bit embarrassed." Iceland: "I had a song before this, but my Puffin pretty much hijacked the song for himself. I left him at home today." Finland: "Eeeee?" Norway: "Wait, so why am I teamed up with bro?" Denmark: "Alright, let's go!" Iceland: Nature is calling once again today. Iceland and Finland: We're the ones who're in charge of Europe's northern side! (Denmark: We're in charge, ja!) Sweden: The sun may still rise in our home. Denmark and Sweden: But once in a while, the sun doesn't set. (Norway: That's called the midnight sun.) Norway: Should you find that you're in quite a bind, Iceland and Finland: Please call us anytime, Iceland: Anywhere! Finland: Anywhere, OK? All: When you’re all alone, we’ll be right there! (Norway: I’ll always stay with you.) All: When you’re feeling pain, share it with us! (Iceland: You okay sharing with me?) All: When you’re feeling blue, we’ll drown our sorrows in beer! (Denmark: Okay, bottoms up!) Denmark: See that? You’re feeling better by the second, yeah! All: Wow wow wow wow wow wow Nordic, Ho! All: Wow wow wow wow wow wow Nordic, Ho! Iceland:'''Nor- '''Norway: -Dic- Sweden: -Re- Finland:-Gion- Denmark: -FIVE! (Norway: Bro, you’re annoying.) Norway: '"Hey. You still haven’t kept your promise about calling me big bro." '''Iceland: '"Why are you bringing that up now? You make no sense, I swear. I’m not saying it." '''Sweden: "Nothin’ wrong with it." Iceland: "Oh come on, Svi!" Finland: "How nice! I want to be called big bro too." Denmark: "Aw man, you guys! Y’all still talkin’ about that?" Norway: "Big bro." Iceland: "Don't care." Norway: "Big bro." Iceland: "Not saying it." Norway: "Big sis." Iceland: "You're not making any sense." Denmark: "Hey! We’re gonna start any second now!v Denmark: The Faroe Islands, Greenland, Denmark and Finland: ''' And the Åland Islands are one of us too, yeah! '''Sweden: (Might’ nice.) Iceland: Made from glaciers abrasing with bedrock. Iceland and Sweden: Are jagged yet narrow inlets! Norway: (They’re called fjords.) Norway: Should you find yourself lost along the way, Denmark and Sweden: No matter the time, no matter the place, Denmark: Call for us! Sweden: Come to my home. All: Need some help with your weekend carpenter project? Sweden: I’ll make it for ya. All: Can’t think of a name for that pet you got? Finland: I’ll think of one for you! All: When you just can’t seem to sell anything at all, Denmark: Then it’s my turn to help! Iceland: Hey, Finland: Ehe, All: Now do you see the appeal of us five? All: 'Wow wow wow wow wow wow Nordic, Ho! '''All: '''Wow wow wow wow wow wow Nordic, Ho! '''Iceland:'Nor- '''Norway: -Dic- Sweden: -Re- Finland: -Gion- Denmark: -FIVE! All: Five! Albums This song was released on July 25, 2012 on the CD Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol. 3: Nordic Five! Trivia *Iceland references his previous character song, "With Love, from Iceland", which was a duet with his Puffin, whom he says here hijacked the song. *The final exchange of dialogue is a direct reference to the strip Northern European Small Talk from Volume 3 of the published manga. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs